An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Sasuke and naruto were happy, until Itachi showed up that is...the pairings go in this order in the story: sasunaru, itanaru, eventual sasunaru again. M to be safe...
1. Prologue

This story, I am SO EXCITED FOR! Somehow I feel this one is just going to turn out great! And first of all I would like to thank my friend Beth for helping me with the idea! I would also like to say that through thick and thin in this story, no matter which way fingers seem to point; this WILL be sasunaru in the end. Don't worry 'bout that.  
Standard disclaimers apply. READ ON!

Naruto slammed the door to his koi's house open. "I'm hoooooommmee!" He shouted, happy to be back from such a long mission, and eager to see his lover. He walked into the living room instantly spotting the back of Sasuke. He ran up and slid his arms around his koi's neck. "What, no hello?" he asked nuzzling the taller boy's neck. Still nothing from Sasuke, not even a reaction. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Not quite." A voice that was definitely not Sasuke's rung out. The boy that was presumably Sasuke spun around to face Naruto and slid his arms around the boy's waist.

Naruto gasped and attempted to pull away, only to be held firmer. "You're…You're not Sasuke." He said, struggling in the man's grasp.

"No, I'm not." He said staring into blue orbs. His own eyes glinted. "But you, you are _mine._" He said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

The door opened again, revealing the real Sasuke. It took only a second for his expression to go from bored, to surprised, to angered.

"A-Aniki'" he choked out. "Na-Naruto…you…and…?" he managed before charging with blind rage. "AAARGH!" he screamed, reaching out to punch Itachi. Before his fist could connect however, his brother disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke stopped short, not knowing how to react. An uncomfortable silence passed.

"Sasuke…I" Naruto tried  
"Don't talk, I don't want to know." Sasuke said, cutting his lover off.

"But Sasuke-"

"I said don't talk." He fell onto the couch, staring blankly at nothing.

Itachi, in his house. Itachi with his arms around Naruto. What, what was going on? He sat quietly, very much aware of Naruto's worried stare directed at him.

"Naruto…" he said, finally coming to the decision that talking would be best. "What, exactly, was going on?" He asked, casting his gaze at Naruto.

"I- I'm sorry Sasuke! It was nothing, I- I thought he was you!" Not exactly the right thing to say.

"Are you comparing _me_ to _that bastard?_" Sasuke asked, eyeing his koi.

"No – I mean, well, I walked in, and-and he wasn't facing me, and I couldn't tell, from the back you both…I didn't think, I wasn't expecting…I…sorry.

"You don't have to be sorry, I just…what did he, what did he _say _to you?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto hesitated, he was still confused about Itachi's words himself, and he was afraid of Sasuke's reaction to them. "N-nothing, you walked in before he could say anything." Naruto lied.  
Sasuke let out a relieved, "Hn." before deciding what to do next. "I'm going to take a walk, don't bother waiting for me, I don't know when I'll be back," He told his koi. He gave Naruto a quick kiss and slipped out the door.

(4 hours later)  
Naruto sat in the bedroom that he and Sasuke shared pondering the meaning of what Itachi had said earlier. No sooner had he began to drift to sleep had a puff of smoke exploded beside his bed. When the smoke cleared, none other than Uchiha Itachi had emerged. "Why hello Naru-chan" he said taking a step towards him.

Naruto scrambled off the bed and backed up until he hit the wall. "Wha-what do you _want?_" he asked quietly.

"Me?" Itachi asked taking large strides to meet face to face with the blond. "I only want one thing. I want _you."_

"M-me?" Naruto asked, horrified, his mouth left agape. Itachi took this as a perfect opportunity to swoop down and kiss Naruto, with tongue. Naruto made an awkward yelp when Itachi's experienced tongue was slipped into his mouth. He attempted to pull away but his wrists were held down by the older Uchiha.

Unfortunately, the need for air caused Itachi to break the kiss. "Think about it." He said, before disappearing again. Naruto fell back onto the bed eyes wide, mind blank.

A/N: Well, this was short, I'm aware. Don't worry it was only the prologue, I just want to know what you guys think! This story, unlike my others, will definitely be updated often because I have the whole story planned out in my mind. I simply have to type it! Please, comments and criticism all welcome! Just click the little button in the left bottom corner!  
Luff,  
Emiyasha


	2. bye bye Sasuke

CHAPTA ONE YO! Oh yes, that was so gangsta of me. XD well anyways, I think I'll cut my rambling short, today (OH NO! IT'S ONE OF THE SIGNS OF THE APPOCOLYPS!) For I am eager to get the new chapter in…Standard disclaimers apply

READ ON!

Naruto lay in bed, deep in thought. Itachi's words and actions troubled him. What bothered him most was not that they disgusted him. It was rather that, maybe, just maybe, he had _almost_ liked the kiss. Okay so maybe he had definitely liked it. Involuntarily of course, he assured himself. It had meant nothing. Yes, nothing at all…Who was he trying to kid? As much as he hated to admit it, he had liked the kiss, a lot.  
Before he had time to think more of that fact, he heard the bedroom door open. He stiffened. It wasn't Itachi, right? He waited. When the weight on the bed shifted and familiar, comforting arms wrapped themselves around him, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. '_Sasuke, it's just Sasuke.'_

"Dobe…" Sasuke breathed. "If you don't get any sleep, you're going to get sick what are you doing up still?" he asked.  
"Thinking," Naruto replied. Sasuke chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Never thought I'd see the day…"

Naruto glared even though he knew his lover couldn't see him. "Bastard…" he mumbled.  
"Oh shut up. Now tell me, what is this thing you've been thinking about."  
"Nothing important," Naruto lied.

"Well it had to be pretty important to keep you up. What was it?"

Naruto hesitated. "Well…"  
"Spit it out, dobe."

"When you were gone…Itachi came back." Naruto said quickly, shutting his eyes tight.

Sasuke wanted to scream. Before, however he wanted some questions answered. "And…and what did he _do_?" he felt Naruto stiffen in his arms. "Naruto?" he asked, worried.  
"He kissed me." Naruto said quickly, bracing for impact.

"He WHAT!" Sasuke screamed, spinning the blond around to face him. Naruto opened one eye, and then quickly shut it after seeing the infuriated look on his koi's usually impassive face.

"Naruto! You weren't going to tell me this, were you!"

"Well, I…" he started.  
"I thought we agreed to be open with each other! We can't have a healthy relationship if we keep secrets from one another!" The upset boy exclaimed. Naruto was angry at this remark

"Well _you're _one to talk. And where were you when your psychopath brother was molesting me, huh!" he yelled, instantly regretting it.

Sasuke glared and stated calmly, "I'll ignore your last comment, and I'll have you know I was at Kakashi's"

"Oh," Naruto said, feeling guilty. He knew that Sasuke often went to Kakashi when he needed advice. Kakashi was the closest thing Sasuke had to a father figure. "Sorry…" He said, ashamed of accusing Sasuke of things he didn't do. A silence passed in which both of their minds were whirling with anticipation. Finally, Sasuke spoke.  
"So… this…" he grimaced "kiss Itachi gave you…was it…" Naruto cut him off.

"It meant nothing, Sasuke. You know I love youuuu!" It was said with a warm reassuring smile, but inside, Naruto wasn't so sure of his own statement. If he loved Sasuke, then why was he having second thoughts about his kiss with Itachi? He needed to prove to himself that Sasuke was better. "Now," he said, his voice low. "Show me why I like you better." With that he leaned up and began furiously kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke responded to the kiss but in-between breaths he laughed into it and said things like "Naruto, not tonight! You know I have a mission tomorrow!" and "I need to sleep!" Comments like that were beginning to worry Naruto, a lot. Finally Naruto retreated, a glum frown upon his features.

"I'm sorry, dobe. How about when I get back, huh?" Sasuke said turning Naruto to face the other way and pulling the blond into his chest again.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled.(OKAY! Here's a HUUUGE time jump! I don't know…I may or may not change this later…I was thinking about putting the stuff that happened to Naruto in…but…I decided against it, tell me if you want it though! You guys wanna humor me and let's pretend that the walls in the Uchiha mansion are sound proof, shall we?)  
2 weeks later

Sasuke opened the door to his home, tired and worn out. The mission hadn't been difficult; it had required a lot of energy though. All he wanted at the moment was to get some sleep in. He'd deal with seeing Naruto later. Dropping weapons as he made his way, he headed to the bedroom door. Exhaustedly he reached for the doorknob and pulled open the door. Noise filled his ears as he did so. The first recognizable sentence was from a certain blond. "MMPH! ITACHI" he giggled "In the middle of the _day?_" Sasuke slammed the door shut, completely wide awake now. The site he had seen was enough to wake him up like 20 frapuccino's in one day. (Hah...done that before...never try it. Ever.)  
Naruto had been lying on the bed, Itachi _on top _of him, kissing him furiously, and one hand under the blonde's shirt. (How many of you saw THAT coming, huh? No seriously, if you expected that…say it in your review…)

-----  
Naruto's eyes shot open. "Itachi…_Itachi… ITACHI" _he yelled. Reluctantly, said Uchiha allowed Naruto to slip out from under him and hurry out the door.  
Naruto found Sasuke pressed up against the wall, eyes wide.

"Sasuke! Sasuke speak to me…"

"Wha-what? How long? When? _Why, Naruto, why?"_ he begged, eyes snapping to the blond on the word why.

Coming up from behind Naruto and slipping his arms around said boy, Itachi looked straight into his brother's eyes "Because he doesn't want you anymore, Sasuke, he's got me." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He shifted his gaze sadly to his supposed lover. "Naruto…is this…true?" Naruto met sasuke's gaze, tears of his own streamed down his face. He nodded. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke…so very, very, sorry."  
Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. He took three shuttering breaths "Fine." He finally said.

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"If this is what you want, so it shall be. Just, please…leave now, before I change my mind."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered  
"NOW!" Sasuke screamed.  
And so they did.

AN) ;; makes me sad…didn't expect to get all of this in one chapter…so, how many of you want to see how Itachi and Naruto's relationship gradually changed into what Sasuke found, huh? You guys gonna make me write that too? Are you? I will if it is demanded.  
But since self esteem is running low these days, I'll update at 7 reviews, kay? Don't care if they're flames, or nice reviews, just need seven. SO CLICK DA BUTTON!  
Luff,  
Emiyasha


	3. and this is another chapter

(Time jump, time jump…so many time jumps…THREE YEARS LATER!)  
Naruto stretched as he slipped out of the familiar large bed. He yawned as he padded his way down the hallway to the kitchen. He spotted Itachi preparing breakfast for himself at the counter and began to come up from behind him.  
"Sit down." Itachi said, obviously sensing Naruto's presence. Naruto made a confused noise in his throat but did as he was told and turned to sit down on one end of the kitchen table. When Itachi had finished preparing his eggs, he took them, placed them on the table and sat down across from Naruto.  
"I shall put this bluntly as to prevent any unnecessary confusion." He told Naruto. "I'm tired of you." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew what Itachi was saying, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it  
"Wha-what?" he choked out.

Itachi sighed, obviously annoyed. "You no longer amuse me, I am finished with you. I want you out by midday."

"B-but!" Naruto whimpered, eyes brimming with tears. "I thought, I thought that…" he trailed off.  
"Thought what, thought that I loved you?" Itachi chuckled. "How foolish of you to not have seen this coming…" Naruto frantically slid out of his chair, rushing to where Itachi sat. He grabbed the man's hands in his own and brought them to his mouth, kissing each knuckle desperately. "Please, Itachi-sama, please, no!" he begged in-between kisses.

The oldest Uchiha wrenched his hands from the blonde's grasp. "My decision is final. Out by midday." With that he exited the room.

Naruto collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor.

(Two hours later! I sure do a lot of time jumping, don't I?)  
Naruto shuttered as the door closed behind him, his very few belongings in hand. Where was he to go? His mind ran through possible people he could go to.  
_Sakura, no, still hates me for being with Sasuke…  
Sasuke…would he, would he take me back? Of course, Sasuke is good. Sasuke loves me. But…do I love Sasuke?  
_ The mere thought of Sasuke brought tears to Naruto's eyes. The image of the pain in the boy's eyes when Naruto had admitted he loved Itachi came up in his mind. The pain that _he _had caused. Sasuke had always been good to Naruto. Sasuke had never wronged Naruto. Sasuke had made so many sacrifices to be with Naruto. And what had Naruto gone and done? He left the only person who truly loved him. For his loved one's brother.

The blond attempted to remember back when he when he and Sasuke had been together. He recalled moments fondly.

He frowned. Sasuke deserved better than Naruto…Sasuke had been so good to him. Maybe if he saw Sasuke again he could make it up to him.

_  
_   
(MORE TIME JUMPING! 3 days later.)  
Naruto stared at the door. Was he really going to knock? Was this wooden door all that separated him from his long lost lover? Gathering his courage, he lifted his hand and knocked tentatively. A few seconds passed. The door swung open revealing a matured version of Sasuke.  
It took Sasuke only seconds to realize who it was outside of his door. His ever-present glare thickened and he slammed the door shut before the other boy even had a chance to say anything.

Naruto stared surprised at the door. He knocked again. "Sasuke, please. Come out and talk to me, please" he tried. The door flew open, an enraged Sasuke appeared this time.

"What do you want?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Good luck." Said Sasuke, moving to slam the door again. Naruto caught it this time.

"Sasuke, please, I want to go back to the way things were before!" Naruto begged  
"The way things were before? The way things were before! You mean BEFORE you ran off with my brother? Before you deserted me, before you broke my heart?" Sasuke screamed  
"Sasuke, please, what can I do to make you take me back?"

"There is nothing you can do, Uzumaki! Our relationship is over. It's been over for THREE FUCKING YEARS! THREE GODDAMN FUCKING YEARS, NARUTO!"  
"Sasuke, PLEASE!" Naruto cried, desperately flinging himself at Sasuke. The Uchiha shoved the traitor off him, a look of disgust present on his face.

"Leave, Naruto. Leave and never come back. I never want to see your face again. I never want to think of you again, and I never want to hear your name again. Now go." He said, his voice level.

"You don't mean that Sasuke, I know you don't! You love me still, I can tell, please, just accept my apology! I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm sorry for everything I did. Let's jut forget it. Let's just move on!" he pleaded.

"NO! You don't love me Naruto. Admit it, you wouldn't be here if my brother hadn't kicked you out!" Sasuke said, his voice not so level anymore.

"One night, just let me stay here one night. I have nowhere else to go Sasuke, nobody else to turn to. Just one night, then I'll leave if you want me to, I promise!"

Sasuke looked long and hard at his forgotten lover. When he finally spoke, his voice was low, and filled with resentment.

"One night, you will stay in the guest room, I trust you know where it is." He said, seeming pissed that the blond knew his house from floor to roof, "You will remain in the guest room until morning, I do not want to see you, I do not want to talk to you."  
Naruto looked at the ground "Hai, Sasuke-ch….Sasuke-kun." His voice full of disappointment.

Sasuke couldn't bear to look at the boy's face any longer. He stepped aside so Naruto could walk inside, and pointed to the staircase.

(time jump, time jump, time jump.)  
(1 hour later)  
Naruto nervously and quietly padded down the stairs and into the living room. He saw Sasuke look up from the book he was reading to meet his gaze.  
"I thought I told you to stay upstairs" he said, his voice and face impassive.

Naruto diverted his gaze to the floor. "Well...I...um…I think…I think we need to talk about this Sasuke…" he said quietly raising his gaze level again.  
"There is nothing to talk about." Sasuke said

"How can you say that, Sasuke!" The blond demanded. "After I left, did you just forget about me? Just let me fade into some deep and unused part of your mind?"

"No Naruto." The Uchiha snapped, setting down his book and standing up. "Your departure plagued me for days, months even. Do you know how important you were to me? Do you know how much it hurt when you left? You tore me in two Naruto! I can never forgive you for that. Time has taken every bit of love I still had for you and simply crushed it into nothing. All I feel for you now Naruto, is regret. I regret ever being with you, and I regret wasting my time waiting for you to return."

Tears streamed down both boy's faces "You…You're lying Sasuke…you have to be. I refuse to believe it. You have to still love me, you have to!" Naruto screamed.

"I do not." Sasuke insisted.

"I-it's true. There really is no one left in this world that loves me. I am all alone…" Naruto whispered to himself. He turned to Sasuke while slowly backing up into the kitchen counter. "If…If you don't love me then I can't bare to live!" he yelled pulling a knife out of the counter and holding it up, ready to slash himself with it.

Sasuke's eyes widened and in a split second he had his arm around Naruto's waist, holding him back and holding the knife out of reach. "BAKA! What are you trying to do!" he demanded of the frantic boy in his arms.

"SASUKE! Stop being an asshole and let me kill myself my life isn't worth  
living! Let me END it!" he cried sobbing, reaching for the knife.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, flipping Naruto around so his back was to the floor. The Uchiha leaned in, his face not inches from the blonde's. "Just…just shut up." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Naruto's eyes were wide as Sasuke's lips brushed his own. The kiss was soft and tender at the beginning but in mere moments it became frantic, filled with want, with need; the burning need for what they had been denied for years.

Hungrily their tongues and lips clashed together, battling for dominance. Moans and sobs ensued as bruises and scratches were made by desperate, clinging hands. The constantly pressed up against each other. Bodies grinding together, filled with the desperate desire for lust.

"Sasu-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, eyes closed breath heavy. "I…I love you" he breathed out. Sasuke moved his mouth down the blonde's neck earning a moan from him. "No you don't," he mumbled into his lover's skin. "But I love you, and I really don't care." He then moved to suck on the sensitive skin below the blonde's ear.  
"Aah!" Naruto let out a strangled cry. Much to Sasuke's dismay and surprise, he then screamed "NO!" and placed his hands upon the Uchiha's chest, pushing him off. "No…stop."

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away to look into his long-lost lover's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked  
"You're lying."

"I'm what?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"You don't love me. You're just alone. You just need a convenient fuck." Naruto cried, hurt visible in his expression.  
"No…Naruto…"  
(A/N) OOHHHH! The plot thickens…I may or may not write a lemon next chapter…./ I'm not very confident in myself…

__


	4. and another

"Get off." Naruto said bluntly  
"Naru..." Sasuke tried  
"Get the fuck off me, Sasuke." Naruto screeched, his voice high and hyperventilating. Sasuke scrambled off the blonde. Naruto's breath slowed and he brought his glance level with Sasuke's. "I'm going to bed." He said, standing up

(time jump! Wooh! 5 hours later.)  
"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. Sasuke came rushing into his room

"What's wrong!" he demanded. Naruto looked away "I'm fine." He spat out.

"A nightmare?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hesitated, and then nodded.

"Was it the one about the kyuubi" Sasuke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Mhm." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke knew from when he and Naruto were together that the boy often had nightmares about the lives the kyuubi had taken. They always left Naruto a bit shaken up.

Sasuke smiled and took Naruto into his arms as he remembered the way they **used** to solve this problem, keep his mind off the kyuubi. Filled again with desire Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Remember how we used to keep your mind occupied, Naru-chan?" he asked, smirking. Naruto's breath hitched as he was flipped over and given a very delicate and tender kiss. Not like the aggressive one from earlier. But softer, more meaningful.

Moving to trace kisses along the blonde's jaw line, Sasuke began to grind himself against the other boy.  
"I missed you" Sasuke breathed against his skin.  
"I…I missed you too…" Naruto admitted, his breath hitching as Sasuke's hands began to fumble, pulling off the blonde's shirt. Marveling at the newly exposed skin like a child at Christmas Sasuke began to suck and lick at Naruto's chest. A moan came from the boy beneath him only urging his actions further. He made a trail downwards licking in sucking in all the right places, stopping when he reached Naruto's waistline and began fumbling with the buttons to his pants.  
He yanked them down forcefully pulled the elastic waist band of Naruto's boxers down with his teeth slowly. Naruto had his eyes closed in silent anticipation. Sasuke took a tentative lick at the hardened member and Naruto moaned and buried his hands within Sasuke's hair. Satisfied with the reaction, Sasuke took the whole of Naruto into his mouth.  
"Sasuke" Naruto moaned out, clenching Sasuke's hair, his toes curling at the attention. Sasuke began to suck, hard. Tongue swirling around the tip.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed arching in as he reached his climax. Sasuke swallowed every bit of seed his lover released.  
Next Sasuke fumbled with the zipper of his own pants and had them off in record time. Within seconds he had Naruto pinned to the bed, one finger already in.

Naruto wriggled about uncomfortably. Two fingers. He held back a yelp. Three fingers and he wasn't able to hold it back.

Satisfied that Naruto was stretched, he looked at said blonde for approval, though he highly doubted he would stop if the boy said no. With tears in his eyes, Naruto nodded for consent.

Naruto's legs over his shoulders, Sasuke lodged only his tip into the entrance, tears welled up in Naruto's eyes but he nodded again. Sasuke pushed himself wholly into the blond, waiting for the blonde's shattered cries to die down before moving. Finally hitting **that **spot, Sasuke heard a moan of pleasure come from the kyuubi boy. Slowly and at a steady rhythm Sasuke began to thrust into said boy. Naruto released mewls and groans of pleasure along with broken forms of Sasuke's name.  
"Mph, Sasu-AAH! Ha-HARDER!" He screamed. Sasuke moved harder, faster, until he could hardly control himself. He let out a moan of his own as he released into Naruto who cried out a similar one. He collapsed into a pile of satisfied goo, totally spent.


	5. and yet another

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. When his vision was shocked with streaming sunshine, he shut them tight again. Rolling over to block the light, he was 1) shocked to have a wave of pain flow throughout him and 2) surprised to roll into something warm and soft.  
One eye opened to examine the thing wrapped around him. The memory of the night before washed over him. He groaned and painfully shifted to face the sleeping Sasuke. He smiled, remembering how many times he had woken up in a situation oh so similar to this.

"Hey." He said softly, moving sasuke's hair of his face. The boy's eyes slowly opened, a confused look placing itself on his features.  
"Naruto…?" he glanced around his surroundings. His mind began to turn and he too regained the memory of the night before. He blushed. "You feeling okay?" he asked quietly.

"Hah." Naruto said, laughing lightly. "I don't know, I might be sore for a week or two."

Sasuke's blush deepened and an awkward silence settled about the room. "So," Naruto ventured uncertainly. "Are we a couple again now?"  
Sasuke looked away. "I don't know…"

Naruto sat up, furious. "What do you mean 'I don't know' Sasuke! What the fuck! Are you telling me that last night meant NOTHING! I knew it! I knew you were just looking for a convenient fuck! You USED me, Sasuke. I can't believe you fucking USED me!" Ignoring the pain, he threw up the covers and stomped into the bathroom, hoping to take a calming shower.  
------------  
Naruto slammed the door of the bathroom open, a towel around his waist. Unfortunately, the shower hadn't helped a bit.  
Sasuke, who had been standing outside of the door, grabbed his wrist.  
"Naruto, I" he began  
"Just save it, Sasuke." Naruto growled. "I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit." He wrenched his arm from sasuke's grasp. "Now just get out of my way so I can get dressed and leave, ya pervert." He mumbled.

Sasuke stepped to the side and watched dejectedly as his lover began to pick his clothes up off the floor."

"I'm…sorry." He said. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks  
"You're what?" Out of all the years Naruto had known Sasuke, he had never once heard Sasuke apologize to anyone without sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm sorry." Naruto wasn't about to give up that easy though.  
"Sorry for what 'sasuke-chan'?" he asked, sickeningly sweet.

"I'm sorry for not being good enough." He said  
"What?" Naruto asked  
"I'm sorry I wasn't enough to satisfy you. That is why you left with Itachi, isn't it? Because I wasn't doing a good enough job of being a lover? I know I'm not romantic, and I know I'm not good at communicating, but I always thought that didn't bother you. I'm sorry that it did. And if you would just stay, I promise I'll make an effort to be better." He said  
"No Sasuke, I didn't leave because you weren't good! I left because…because…" Naruto didn't really know why he had left.  
Sasuke lowered his head, shadowing his eyes with his hair. His fists clenched and he shuddered. "So it's true." He said. "You didn't leave because I wasn't good. You left because Itachi was better."


End file.
